1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative building panels in general and more particularly to those which resemble brick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to make decorative panels which represent brick or stone.
One such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,619 wherein artificial stones are made of a molding process. Another method of making simulated brick panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,721 wherein sections intended for mounting on walls are cast in a mold. This panel has a mortar line groove and special mounting cavities for fasteners.
Most artificial panels have the disadvantages of relatively high weight and poor insulating properties. They are susceptible to fracture if dropped or struck and they lack ductility in that slight bending stresses induce cracking. As used herein ductility means the ability to withstand deformation under load without fracture.